the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Kisandra/Quotes
This page lists all of Kisandra's quotes throughout all of her appearances in the Astral Lineage series. Quotes Soulcalibur III 'Story Quotes' *"Kilina, I just can't do it any longer" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina, regarding the war. *"All the pain, the death I can't take it! Not only that but... But... I'm scared, scared that you may get hurt, or die!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina. *"Now where do we go?" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina. *"Abelia please... We must leave! I can't stand the war anymore" - Spoken in Story Mode to Abelia. 'Battle Quotes' *"Please get out of my way!" *"This is gonna be great!" *"Alright, lets settle this!" *"Be careful from now on!" *"I'll take you on anytime you want" *"It looks like I'm just too strong for you!" *"I won't hold back next time" *"Prepare yourself!" *"Outta the way!" *"Lets end this!" *"Aren't we cheeky" *"This is absurd!" *"Go down!" *"Goodbye!" *"It's over" *"Hey, you're not half bad" - While taunting. *"What?" - After losing a battle. *"I can't believe this!" - After losing a battle. *"How do you like the taste of ancient powers?" - Said when wielding The Ancient. *"You can't get away!" *"Lets go!" *"Gotcha!" *"Did I do it?" *"Take..." *"... This!" *"How about..." *"... This!" *"Good luck to you, fight with all your might as I will" Soulcalibur IV 'Story Quotes' *"No! Kilina, no!" - Spoken in Story Mode about Kilina. *"What are you doing Kilina?" - Spoken in Story Mode about Kilina. *"Why pursue Soul Edge?" - Spoken in Story Mode about Kilina. *"I will find you!" - Spoken in Story Mode about Kilina. *"No!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Hilde. *"Please, you can't! She's my sister! Is there nothing that can save her from becoming malfested?! What about Soul Calibur?!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Hilde. *"Siegfried..." - Spoken in Story Mode about Siegfried. *"That's why you left..." - Spoken in Story Mode about Siegfried. *"I need Soul Calibur!" - Spoken in Story Mode to herself. *"I found you!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Siegfried. *"It's not about her, it's about that sword... I need it" - Spoken in Story Mode to Siegfried. *"Siegfried please! It's my sister.. I need it to save her! She went to pursue Soul Edge.. If she finds it, if she has it now... Soul Calibur is the only thing that can save her. I must have that sword!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Siegfried. *"No! I will save her. If you won't give me the sword then... Then, I'll have to take it by force!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Siegfried. *"I promise, I will bring the sword back to you when my journey is over. I just need to save my sister. You will atone for your sins, Siegfried! Just please... Tell me, if Kilina has Soul Edge, where will she be?" - Spoken in Story Mode to Siegfried. *"No! I was too late!" - Spoken in Story Mode to herself after find Kilina. *"Kilina please.. It's me, your sister!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina Ω. *"Please, snap out of this! It isn't you!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina Ω. *"Kilina, stop... Please! I.. I don't want to hurt you!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina Ω. *"Please stop!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina Ω. *"Hilde was right... I have to fight you, I have to destroy Soul Edge!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina Ω. *"I'm sorry, Kilina. I love you" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina Ω. *"Kilina... I.. I can't take this.." - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina Ω. *"Kilina please wake up! It's over, see?! You're okay?! Please... Wake up!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina. *"Kilina... Wake-... Wake up..." - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina. *"You-... You are just young and naive are-... Aren't you?" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina. *"Kilina promise me... You-... You'll look after Klymene" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina. *"You know that's not the truth... Please just-''" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina. *"''Goodbye, Kilina... I-... I love you" - Spoken in Story Mode to Kilina. 'Battle Quotes' *"Now, atone for your sins." *"Come here" - While taunting. *"Poor thing" - To Nightmare *"Please" - To Cervantes *"Silence!" - While taunting Cervantes *"This ends now!" - While taunting Nightmare *"That is enough!" - While taunting Tira *"Lets finish this." *"Please stop!" *"Repent for your sins." *"Don't get up." *"Go!" *"Stubborn fool." *"Please understand." *"Do not struggle." *"This is the end!" *"Calm down." *"Bring peace to those without guidance" - During critical finish. *"Pray." *"You can't be saved!" *"Repent!" *"Poor thing." *"Give up!" *"Here I go." *"You should rest for a while." *"Strength does not always lead to the truth." *"I can feel your determination." *"Silence!" *"I shall part you from your karma." *"Peace cannot be attained through conflict." *"You only need to ask for salvation." *"You lack any real power." *"Pray for forgiveness!" *"So, you're willing to throw your life away." *"Strength can only be achieved by accepting your weaknesses." *"Please Understand!" *"I understand, Now come." *"Over here!" *"No!" *"I won't forgive you!" *"This ends now!" *"Understand?!" *"That is enough!" *"Please!" *"You still don't understand." *"This will be a test..." *"Let's finish this." *"This is for own good." *"You must get up." *"Do not...struggle!" *"How sad." *"Troubled Soul!" *"You coveted what you could not obtain." *"Act, before you have time to regret." *"I accept... My defeat" - After losing a battle Soulcalibur Astral Swords Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage 'Story Quotes' *"Alex" - Spoken in Story Mode to Alexander. *"What brings you here?" - Spoken in Story Mode to Alexander. *"Yeah! Klymene will be happy to see you again! Millicent is here as well." - Spoken in Story Mode to Alexander. *"That's too dangerous! The last time we were there, we lost Kilina!" - Spoken in Story Mode to Alexander, regarding Astral Chaos. *"Alright" - Spoken in Story Mode to Alexander. *"Alex, please look after her! I can't lose another family member." - Spoken in Story Mode to Alexander. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Soulcalibur VI Category:Quotes Category:Kisandra